legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma's Art Studio (41365)
Emma's Art Studio is a set released in the winter of 2019. Official Description Express your creativity at LEGO Friends Emma's play art gallery! Join Andrea on a shopping trip to LEGO 41365 Emma's Art Studio. This toy art studio for kids features a downstairs shop with pieces of art and craft supplies to buy. Upstairs is a studio where, palette in hand, LEGO Friends Emma creates her latest works of art. Let your child's imagination run free as they "paint" the magic canvas textile—just add water and watch as an image is revealed! Turn the knob on the potter's wheel to make the sculpture rotate. Continue the creative play up on the roof, relaxing in the café with a coffee and a slice of cake while playing with Chico the cat. Includes 2 mini-dolls: Emma and Andrea, plus a cat figure. *This set includes 2 mini-doll figures: Emma and Andrea, plus a Chico the cat figure. *Features an art shop downstairs, with art pieces and creative supplies to buy, an upstairs studio with a mini easel stand, paint pots and turning sculptor’s wheel, and a roof terrace café with a table and umbrella. *Accessory elements include canvas with water-reactive textile, color palette, paintbrush, scissors, paint bottle, artwork tiles, cash register, cash bill, display sign for outside the store, cookie and a cup. *Use the rotating potter's wheel function to hone your sculptures. *"Paint" the clever textile canvas with water to see images revealed! *Browse the gallery for new art pieces, or head upstairs to the studio to create your own! *LEGO Friends sets encourage creative play, and make building imaginative and fun. *Measures over 6” (16cm) high, 3” (9cm) wide and 2” (6cm) deep. LEGO Friends Mini-Site Description Hang out at Emma’s Art Studio and spend the day getting creative with LEGO® Friends Emma and Andrea, painting pictures and making sculptures. Explore the art gallery shop to see if there are any paintings you’d like to buy. In the studio, brush the easel with water and wait to see an image appear. What's that on the canvas? Paw prints! Looks like Chico the cat has been expressing his creativity! Later, climb up to the roof terrace café to grab a drink in the sun. Fun Facts * A graffiti heart on the side of the Art Studio says 'P + E', possibly hinting at a relationship between Ethan (who sometimes goes by Prankzy) and Emma. * In 2019 a build idea for the set, titled "Chico's Summer Spot!", was released on LEGO Life. The description and images can be viewed below. LEGO Life Build Idea: Chico's Summer Spot! Chico the cat has a perfect place to spend the summer! It has a little pool, an umbrella for shade, and places for Chico to sit. Meeeow! Build and share on the LEGO Life app! AB41365-1.jpeg|The required pieces. AB41365-2.jpeg|The build. AB41365-3.jpeg|A birds-eye view of the build. AB41365-4.jpeg|Chico chilling in his summer spot. Gallery 41365-1.jpg|The set, unboxed and assembled. 41365 alt2.jpg|Andrea arriving at Emma's Art Studio 41365 alt3.jpg|The floors being separated. 41365 alt4.jpg|The construction of a mini-doll. 41365_alt5.jpg|Inside Emma's Art Studio. 41365_alt6.jpg|Back of the box. Other Images 54EmmaHouseRF.png|Emma's Art Studio in the animated series. Category:Sets Category:2019 Sets Category:Winter 2019 Wave Category:Andrea Sets Category:Emma Sets